


Say it with a K-

by CacophonyOfWords



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Graduation, written for the rinharu fluff friday thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/pseuds/CacophonyOfWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase Haruka just wants a keychain of Samezuka-chan.<br/>The benefits he gets with it, are just a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it with a K-

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to extraordinary for being the beta and hinalilly for being there and listening to the five original versions of it xD
> 
> [Read on tumblr](http://gettinglostinneverland.tumblr.com/post/120701491265/fanfic-say-it-with-a-k%22)

Rin never thought of himself as a lazy person. Maybe it was because of his dream that demanded him to be in a good physical shape, maybe he was just the type of person that could hardly stand still (although compared to people like Nagisa or Momotaro he might as well seem as lazy as a koala) but still there were days, especially in winter, that he just enjoyed laying down in his bed and being a bit lazy.

 

Maybe it was also because he had spent years in Australia, where cold seasons were barely a thing, but when he was back in Japan and snow would cover the surroundings, he would just feel this fog-like feeling descending on him. It would just lull him into his bed and lay there, enjoying the warmth of the covers and spend his free time there.

 

There was no snow on that precise day but the fact that his boyfriend was there to share the space on his bed might or might have not assisted his newly discovered feeling of laziness.

 

“Rin,” Haruka’s voice suddenly brought him out of his semi-conscious state, just as Rin was about to press his nose into the other boy’s shoulder.

 

“Hm?” Rin muttered back, peeking through one open eye and smirking at the sight of a bed-headed Haruka with lips still slightly swollen.

 

“Can you give me the Samezuka-chan key-chain?” Haruka asked and Rin blinked at him in surprise.

 

“The one I got at graduation?” he asked perplexed. “How do you know about that?”

 

Haru shrugged. “Nitori told me about it at the culture festival when I asked him if there was any merchandise with Samezuka-chan.”

 

Rin snorted. “Of course you’d ask him something like that,” he said with a snicker before pushing himself up and leaning over Haruka’s lap to dig through his messenger bag on the floor. He fished his home keys out of the front pocket and dropped them in Haru’s lap before leaning back against the headboard.

“It’s beautiful,” Haruka whispered as his fingertip carefully stroked the medallion. It was a pretty simple keychain, a round plaque in polished steel with the image of Samezuka-chan done in relief.

 

“Oi, what are you doing?” Rin asked when he saw his boyfriend fumbling with the keychain.

 

“I’m taking your house keys off,” Haru replied calmly.

 

“What?” Rin spluttered. “Why?” he asked as he went to grab the keys back from Haru, but the other boy kept them away.

 

“You said you were giving it to me,” Haru complained.

 

“I thought you just wanted to see it!”

 

“No, I want it.”

 

“Well, you can’t have it!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because,” Rin spluttered. “There’s my name on it!” he said eventually managing to grab the keys back. “See?” he said pointing to the back of the medallion where the family name Matsuoka was engraved.

 

“So?” Haru asked calmly.

 

Rin coughed. “Every student who graduates from Samezuka gets a medallion with their name engraved on the back. It says that it is to remind us always about the time spent there and to never forget the morals that the academy taught us. The tradition also says that keeping your house keys on it, will keep your house safe from bad luck.”

 

“I can get you a talisman for that,” offered Haru.

 

“I’m not giving you Samezuka-chan, Haru,” Rin said again, adding a ‘yet’ in his mind.

 

Haru huffed. “Then I will ask Yamazaki.”

 

Rin laughed. “Sousuke will never give you his.”

 

“Then I will ask Nitori next year when he graduates.”

 

Rin choked on air. “You’re not asking Ai for it!”

 

“Why not?” Haru asked with a huff.

 

“Because,” Rin bit on the tip of his tongue while the blush spread to his ears.  “Fine, I’ll tell you the rest of the story.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“There’s another tradition other than the one about the keychain keeping your house safe.”

 

“What other tradition?”

 

Rin took a breath before he eventually started telling. “The tradition also goes that once a Samezuka graduate marr…” Rin stopped. “Finds his life partner,” he corrected himself before continuing. “He gives the keychain to his…  partner. And this brings luck and prosperity to their family life.”

 

Rin dared a look at Haruka at that point, finding his boyfriend staring back at him.

 

“I’m fine with that,” Haru suddenly said and Rin’s head snapped back in surprise, hitting the headboard with the back of his head.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed before snapping his eyes back at Haru. “Haru, you can’t just agree like that.”

 

“Why not?” Haruka asked confused.

 

“It’s… too big of a step!”

 

Haruka sighed. “So troublesome,” he muttered before leaning over the bed and Rin could hear him rummaging through his own bag.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked confused.

 

“Wait and see,” Haru said back.

 

Rin waited a few minutes, fighting the urge to poke at the bits of Haru’s skin that got uncovered from his T-shirt just to break the odd air that seemed to have landed in the room.

 

“Here,” Haruka suddenly said as he pushed himself back on the bed, something yellow in his hand.

 

“Take it,” he said offering it to Rin.

 

“Seriously?” Rin asked almost annoyed. “Another Iwatobi-chan keychain?”

 

“This one is special.”

 

“How is it any different than…” Rin was about to ask how was that any different than the ten keychains Haru had gave him before, but his words died in his throat when Haru flipped around the keychain, showing him a scribble written on the back of Iwatobi-chan’s head.

 

‘ _Nanase_ ’.

 

Rin snorted.

 

“Are you serious?” he said as a laugh escaped his lips.

 

Haruka shrugged. “It doesn’t come with a tradition, but the meaning is the same.”

 

“You’re doing this just to get Samezuka-chan,” Rin protested with a laugh.

 

“I told you I didn’t mind it,” Haruka said and Rin had to purse his lips to not break out in a laugh. 

 

“Haru… just… take the keychain, no strings attached,” Rin said eventually.

 

“Only if you take Iwatobi-chan,” Haru said back.

 

“Haru, I’m serious…” Rin brought a hand to his face to massage the bridge of his nose. They weren’t seriously discussing an engagement sealed with keychains.

 

“So am I,” Haruka said serious. “Do I have to hang it on your ring finger?”

 

Rin laughed and finally looked at his boyfriend.

 

“You sure?” he asked.

 

Haru nodded and a rare and small smile appeared on his lips. “Yeah.”

 

“Okay,” Rin nodded and brought the hand still clutching Samezuka-chan between them. “Here,” he opened his fingers and let Haru pick the keychain, swapping it with his own. Rin closed his hand around it and moved the pad of his thumb across the back of the head, just over the Nanase name.

 

“Good,” Haru said and to Rin’s surprise, leaned over to press a kiss to his lips.

 

“Good,” Rin echoed as they pulled back.

 

“Finding a new boyfriend would be too troublesome, anyway.”

 

“Haru!”

 


End file.
